Don't let her go
by pokemonchessplayer
Summary: This is the story to THE DAY I LAID EYES ON YOU and i just wanted to add to the poem enjoy


Hello fanfiction readers I'm happy to announce I finally got my info for The Three Poke'teers and will be starting soon mean while here's a story based on my first published work THE DAY I LAID EYES ON YOU. Check it Azelf x victini PS easy on the flames or my queen and samurott will find you.

DON'T let her go

"WHAT?" yelled a small orange Pokémon with wing shaped tails.

"She's leaving because she felt responsible for letting Mespirt and Uxie getting hurt and captured "said a little green fairy Pokémon.

"Celebi you've have to tell me where Azelf is"

"Victini … I'm really sorry but I don't know where she is." The Pokémon now identified as Celebi said with much dread.

"Sorry Celebi I got to go" The orange Pokémon named Victini yelled as he ran to look for her.

(Maybe she's at the hall of legends) Victini thought as he ran.

At the hall of legends

A little Pokémon with a gem in her blue her blue head and on in each of her twin tails.

"HEY Azelf "Yelled a giant blue and silver dragon

"Oh Dialga it's you "said the little Pokémon Azelf said startled and somewhat relived.

"Now what's this about you leaving "The silver dragon said with an obvious tone of sadness

"So you heard about that huh?"

"Why would you leave?"

"Because … [voice cracks] I couldn't do anything to stop those humans from hurting you, Palkia, Uxie, and Mespirt." She said trying hard not to cry in front of the time Pokémon.

"It's all my fault this all happened I couldn't …" Azelf couldn't finish before Dialga said softly.

"Come now there was nothing we could do we had no control of our own you can't blame yourself for something you couldn't stop"

"BUT IT WAS MY FAULT THINGS GOT WORSE" Azelf yelled shocking Dialga with her sudden outburst.

" I'm not strong I know but I could have gotten help … I could have gotten you , Palkia , Arceus , Giritina heck I could have went to moon island and got cressilia but NO I stupidly took Uxie with me and rushed into battle when me and Uxie should have fought together but I didn't . I couldn't save Mespirt I got captured and I left Uxie all alone to be captured next YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TELL ME IT WASN'T MY FAULT" Azelf yelled out at Dialga who was staring at her with shock then ran away.

"Azelf wait" Dialga attempted to follow her but she disappeared around the corner.

"She's making a huge mistake" Dialga said shamefully for not being able to stop her.

"DIALGA" Yelled a speeding ball of fire stopping right in front of the silver dragon.

"Huh Victini what are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for Azelf have you seen her?"

"I just lost track of her … hey Victini I have a huge favor to ask of you "

"What?"

"Please find Azelf she's confused and I need you to stop her "

"I plan to thanks"

And in no less than a second of thanking Dialga Victini dashed out of the hall of legends

"[Sigh] Sorry everyone but I can't risk you all getting in trouble because of me" Azelf said out loud to no one as she sat by sunny shore city watching the sun rise.

(I'm sorry Victini but it looks like I'm going to break my promise)

Flashback

"Hey not fair" Yelled a very soaked Victini

"Hey all's fair in water war" Azelf said laughing

"Okay what's the score now V" Azelf said while still laughing at Victini's wet condition

"The scores 50 to 50 next point wins it" V said with determination

"Well then let's end it"

The two aimed their water guns at each other for their last showdown but before they could start they were interrupted.

"Azelf" called a voice

"Dammit"

"Azelf are you okay?" Victini asked concerned

"That over grown quadruped can't ever let me be"

"You mean that belt wearing douche Arceus huh"

"Yeah he's calling me back to sinnoh"

"That's not fair"

"Well he is the head of my region [ sighs ] sorry V I have to go" she was about to leave in till V yelled …

"Wait you don't have to go … you could stay here … with me" Victini said with a blush showing

"V" Azelf felt touched at his offer

"Please stay … and even if Arceus comes I'll get mew and mewtwo and we'll fight him to keep you safe just please don't leave" V said confidently

Azelf could believe what she was hearing Victini was willing to fight for her and would get the power house duo of Kanto to help. She was stunned and was so happy to know that he cares so much about her. Maybe enough for her to tell him how she felt .

"Please jus… "He stopped in mid-sentence

"[hugs Victini]V … it means a lot to me that you care about me so much about me but I have a responsibility remember … but know this … no matter what I will see you again and then … then …"

"Then what?" Victini asked still blushing and nervous

"[kisses Victini on the cheek causing him to blush even more] Then I'll stay … here … with you "

"Azelf … do … you … promise "Victini asked a little nervous

"Yeah I promise … I'll come back to you my sweet V"

End of flashback

"[Sigh] why did things have to turn out like this?" she said quietly with great sadness

"Because you run away from what you fear" said a deep eerie

"Well if it isn't Mr. Nightmare himself" Azelf said not shocked to hear him

"Still have a sense of humor huh" darkrai said appearing behind Azelf

"What do you want?"

"I came to talk you out of leaving"

This really shocked Azelf

"You, You came to ask me to stay?" she asked still shocked

"Yes … you can't leave without a good reason and the only excuse you should have is that you're just traveling and will return"

"Well I thank you for trying but I'm not changing my mind"

"If I were you I'd just unpack and stay put"

"What are you talking about?" Azelf said curious about what he meant

"I mean that if you leave you would cause great pain and face a great challenge"

Azelf thought about what he said and came to a possible conclusion that this was a trick

"Sorry shadow boy but you're not fooling me" Azelf said then fled far out to sea

"Damn this girl's a pain in my … [sigh] well I tried to warn her but it looks like I just have to hope she'll be okay"

Rushing past trees

(Please Azelf don't leave … if only I told you how I felt before maybe none of this would have happened)

Flashback

"Come on V I'm not the hiking type" Azelf said exhausted

"Come on just a little more" V said

"Tell me again why we must climb instead of flying or teleporting"

"Because it wouldn't be as satisfying when you make it to the top" Victini said as he climbed the last step with Azelf next to him

"Okay now close your eyes and come with me" V then took Azelf's hand and led her to their destination while Azelf blushed at their contact

"Well open your eyes"

When Azelf opened her eyes she dropped her jaw as she saw the sun set over the land of unova home to her friend as it shined beautifully in the light.

"V … it's …beautiful" Azelf said in aw

"Well not as beautiful as you" V said with a big smile

Azelf blushed at the compliment ( wow V sure knows how to treat a girl … wait what am I thinking he's just my friend no way does he feel …) her thoughts were interrupted by V taking out a box and handing it to her

"V?"

"I was planning to give it to you tomorrow but I guest since you're leaving soon I thought I'd hand it to you now" V said blushing

"Thank you V" Azelf said with joy as she opened her gift . Inside the box was a small necklace with sapphire gem in the shape of a heart

"V?"

"I thought you might like it" Victini said grinning

"Oh V [hugs him] I love it"

"[Blushes] I'm glad" he said embracing her back

"Azelf" said a so unwanted voice

"Dammit just a few minutes "Azelf said enraged

"Arceus again"

"Yup I'm sorry V I have to go now but [gives him a quick kiss in the lips] I promise even if I'm not here soon I will see you at the place on that day ok"

"Right … I'll be waiting in till then" V said blushing

Azelf then waved as she headed to sinnoh

End of flashback

(It was just her filled with joy the kiss meant nothing) Though he wished it did.

"[Sigh] why did we have to live like this?" Azelf said out loud in a whisper

"Oh V" Azelf says while holding the necklace he gave her

"Why does life seem to want us apart?"

"Because you let fate push you" said a voice that startled Azelf to the point she was going to defend herself in till she noticed it was a close friend Jirachi

"Jirachi what are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here this is my domain I should be asking you that" Jirachi said confused

"Huh"

It took Azelf a minute to notice she was I Hoenn and no longer in sinnoh

"Oh sorry Jirachi if I disturbed you" Azelf said apologetically

"No you didn't disturb us we only want to know why is there a rumor about you trying to run away."

"It's a long stor… did you say we?" Azelf said curious to who else was here

"Yes me and Jirachi are worried about you "said a pink dread wearing Pokémon who looked similar to Azelf

"Sis what are you doing here"

"Well … um … I … was a …" The Azelf look alike stuttered

"Mespirt we might as well tell her" Jirachi said trying to calm her down

"Okay … um … Azelf … Jirachi is …my husband" Mesprit

Almost a millisecond after hearing that Azelf fainted

By the sunny shore beach

"Azelf where are you" V said worried

"She went that way toward hoenn" said a familiar gloomy voice

"Darkrai?"

"No time to chit chat GO"

"Right "with that he sonic boomed toward hoenn

(I owe you Azee … I owe you my life)

Flashback

"[crying] this isn't fair … he said he'd come back … he promised" Said the very depressed victory Pokémon

"I bet if I died here it would be an improvement on my life" Victini said holding a blade to his throat

Meanwhile outside of Liberty Island

"[shivering out of fright] Damn you mew, damn you and your cheating spade cards" said a small blue pixie

"You lose Azelf so now you got to go to the mysterious island said to be home to a Pokémon stronger than Arceus and ho-oh together [mimicking mews dare]. Oh why did I agree to this" Azelf said regretting playing cards with mew

[Breaking glass and a loud thud]

"What the "Azelf said rushing into the lighthouse and going to an underground room where she cautiously opened the door.

"OH no" she screamed running into the room throwing caution in the wind seeing a bleeding Pokémon whose throat has been slit

"Hang on I'll help you "Azelf was beginning to heal his throat but he picked up the knife off the floor startling Azelf

"What are you doing" Azelf asked

He didn't respond

"Look I couldn't heal your throat so it'll be painful to speak"

"Why?" he asked her

"Why what?"

"Why did you try save me [begins to cry ] I'm trying to do the world a big favor and leave space for other Pokémon" he said holding the blade to his chest

"Stop you don't know what you're doing, put the blade down" Azelf said trying to calm him down

"Sorry" he said as he tried to stab himself but couldn't

"Sorry but I'm not going to let you kill yourself" Azelf said glad she was able to stop this Pokémon from committing suicide by increasing their will to live

(A/N or at least I think azelf can do that)

He didn't respond

"What's wrong with you how would your friends feel if you died"

"I have no friends" he said coldly

"Ok what about family or relatives"

"I have no attachments to anyone outside this room"

Azelf can easily see he's hurting and decides to help him

"Hey what's your name?"

"Why do you want to know" he said with depression

"So I can be more comforting when I do this " with that she hugged him

"What … are you … doing?" asked in a calm yet shocked voice

"Hugging you of course"

"Why?"

"Because I know in you is good person and I want to bring it out"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean we can't be friends if you keep secrets from me"

"Friends?"

"Yeah"

"Why would you do that you don't even know me"

"Yes I do, you're a sweet person with a great personality (Great now I'm sounding like Mespirt) but it won't show in till you stop trying to kill yourself, it's pointless"

"How come you aren't afraid of me?" Victini asked looking down ignoring her comment

"What do you mean?"

"I live here cause of my power … when I let lose even an ounce of my power I create devastation all around me, knowing that you're still going to be my friend" he said with a dark like voice

She looked at him in shock then got over it and punched him in the back of the head so had he hit the floor. As he got up holding his head

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR" victini screamed as his head throbbed

"That was for making me think you were here for a good reason and for having little faith in me"

"We just met"

"[anime sweat drop] oh right sorry but you should know this, I have a friend who's a lot like you (except mew's very hyper, playful, annoying with obvious answers) she has so much power that if you got her mad enough you wouldn't live long enough to remember what you did wrong" Azelf said smiling

"Sounds like you got lots of friends"

"not really … just a few [looks at victini] like you" she said with a smile

He was shocked

"And to prove it I guess you're coming with me" she said with a smile that made him blush

"Victini"

"What?"

"My name … its Victini"

"Well Victini my friend lets go " Azelf said hugging him and soon he returned the embrace crying tears of joy he found a someone who wanted to help him and he would give his life for her his new friend

End of flashback

Just waking up in a grassy field

"Ugh what happened?" Azelf said somewhat dazed

"Oh you fainted when I told you jirachi was my husband" mespirt said looking worried

"Okay now when did this happened?" Azelf said looking like she was on the verge of fainting again

"Well we were dating for almost three years and about four years ago I proposed to her" Jirachi said with a grin

"But what about …?" Azelf was about to ask before mespirit answered

"He doesn't know and the only other person who knows besides you is mew and she has been keeping an eye on us to warn us should arceus get … suspicious"

"Okay I get that but why haven't you two been to the recent meetings?"

"Well … um?" now I was Jirachi's turn to stutter

"Well sis we're … expecting" Mespirt said rubbing her stomach

"Y-y-y-you're … pregnant?" Azelf said in shock

"Yup three weeks in" Mespirt said smiling

"Oh sis I so happy for you two" Azelf said holding mespirts hands

"But tell us are you still going to leave?" Jirachi asked

Azelf smiled quickly disappeared

"Look we can't stop you from leaving but please reconsider you'd be leaving your niece or nephew and leave them without an aunt could you do that?" Jirachi asked

"Sorry but I'm still leaving" Azelf said leaving the two disappointed

(Dammit I was supposed to leave unnoticed but now what, should I still leave) Azelf was crying at her choices.

"THAT CHOICE IS YOURS ALONE" yelled a high pitch that would put opera singers to shame

"Mew what are you doing here?"

"Looking for you and Victini " the little kitten said doing flips in the air

"Wait why?"

"You I came to stop and Victini … I was supposed to give this to him today but couldn't find him" she said holding still and showing Azelf the red box

"What's in it"

"I don't know he just asked me to hold it"

"Hey is that my name on the box"

"Huh [looks on the front of the box] hey yeah guess that means it's for you" Mew said handing it over to her

"(Should I open it)

"Yes you should open it" Mew said excitedly

"You know Mew we talked about the mind reading thing "

"Ok sorry now open it"

Azelf slowly opened the box and in it was a beautiful bracelet that matched her necklace

"Wow it beautiful … oh why can't Uxie be that romantic" Mew froze instantly when she realize what she said

"Wait you're dating my brother?"

"Uh um … well uh … kind of … uh" Mew said stuttering

"Wow I guess you two really get along "

"Well yeah but it sucks to keep it secret with arceus around and yet no matter how many times I said I'd fight him for our freedom he always say " I don't want you to get hurt if anyone's going to fight that overgrown basturd it's going to be me" that's when I can't believe I actually found someone who could tame me"

"So Sly was right then?"

"That silly Pokémon, but Azelf do you honestly think you can leave without someone trying to stop you" the pink kitten asked seriously

"Stop me how?" Azelf asked curious of her action

"Some of us would fight you" the kitten said blankly

"So you came all this way to fight me?" Azelf asked feeling if she had to fight there is no way in hell she was going to beat mew

"Well SHE can't fight but you won't continue without an opponent " said a voice that shocked Azelf

"That not fair I wanted to stop Azelf" whined Mew

"Mew you know you can't fight in your condition" said a yellow helmet pixie that look similar to Azelf and Mespirt

"Uxie what are you doing here?" Azelf said fearing the answer

"Hi sis and sorry but I'm taking Mew's spot in fighting you " the pixie said then looked at mew ( even though his eyes are closed )

"She's in no condition to fight so you're up against me" Uxie said ready to fight

"Wait BEFORE you beat me (honestly he has more battle experience and knowledge to boot) what's wrong with Mew?" Azelf asked concerned

"Well … she's …" Uxie stuttered with a blush

"Really you two are …" Azelf couldn't say it

"Going to be parents, yes" Mew said rubbing her stomach

"So how far are you"

"Were actually expecting this week" Mew said flipping

"Sorry you two but I'm … still going to leave " Azelf said the last part of the sentence with dread

"I'm sorry too sis" {energy ball}

Azelf moved out of the way but was tired already

"Sorry sis but you're coming home right now" Uxie was about to take down Azelf but …

"Uh Uxie, I think my water broke" Mew said looking down at a puddle of water

"I'M COMING" Uxie said as he rushed to her and was panicking on what to do

"Here catch" Azelf tossed them a green gem

(A/n if you played mystery dungeon you know what I'm talking about / if not it the gem used to teleport you to rayquaza)

"Thank you Azelf I hope to see you at the hospital soon" Mew said looking at her with hope in her eyes as Uxie and her teleported out if there

(V … I guess … I have to thank you for the gift) Azelf thought as she headed toward unova

Dashing through plains

"Azelf where are you" V yelled

"Possibly too where she belonged" said a bird with strange markings on its feathers

"What do you mean?"

"The one you seek returned to where she feels at home" said the strange bird

"Oh I get it now thanks but I got to jet"

Victini used all the energy he had and dashed on to his home.

(I knew you'd keep your promise)

"Hello "Azelf had just arrived at victini's home only to find it empty

"Oh … it just would make it harder for me to leave if I saw him"

(I guess we couldn't stay together) Azelf thought as she held back her tears

She was about to leave when a piece of paper caught her eye." What's this?" she's picked the note of the table and began reading it.

THE DAY I LAID EYES ON YOU

Every time I see you my face feels hot with blush

I want to seem cool to you but all I do is run

We once sat together and try to speak to one another

But all I did was run away leaving you a dazed

Why is this hard why is this difficult?

I'm the Pokémon thought to never exist

I'm the no.000 legendary

I'm the victory Pokémon

I am the Pokémon with the ability victor star

So why do I fail to say those simple words

Every time I see you my face feels hot with blush

If only I can say to you

Azelf I love you

By victini

She was shocked at what she read he loved her

(oh V)

"Azelf?"

A voice startled her.

"Victini?"

"Azelf I know how you feel I was left here because my powers destroyed everything and I didn't want anybody getting hurt because of me … but then I got a visitor … you … you gave me new hope and a reason to exist I know this probably won't change your mind but [ he walked closer to Azelf in till they were just centimeters away from each other] I Love You Azelf."

With that he kissed her. She was shocked at first but then started to kiss him back. When they separated Azelf felt a great weight lifted as she said … "I love you too V"

They then shared another kiss this time longer but reluctantly

"Hey you remember today is …" V said smiling

Azelf thought it over and it hit her

"The day we first met"

"Yup five years ago you came and gave me a new life … you are the reason I DO exist … and the reason I probably won't live here … or at least alone" he said as he pulled out a small box and kneeled in front of her

"V" she exclaimed as he opened it. Inside was a ring with a blue and purple gem

"Azee … will you marry me"

"V" she was starting to cry as he placed the on her finger

"So what do say?"

Azelf answered his question with a passionate kiss as their tongues danced with each other

One Year Later

"waah waah waaah"

"So how parenthood treating you two" Victini asked Uxie who was trying to calm down his son

"Well me and Mew kind of panicked at first but it got easier as time went on" Uxie said as he finally got the baby to calm down

"Well it's not EASY but it gets … um" Jirachi started before stumbling on a word

"simpler" Victini guessed

"yup" Jirachi said smiling

"But enough about us how are you and Azelf we barely saw you two after the wedding" Uxie said with a chuckle

"Well we went site seeing all over the world , yet to really enjoy it even though Azee didn't want to at first we went by foot it was fun" V said with a smile

"And from what we heard you two won a dance competition in sunny shore city" Jirachi said with a chuckle at V's flush

"Well you know it was thanks to Azee we won because I didn't and still don't know how to dance "

"Really wow you have to tell us someday" Uxie said

"Later so V whens the due date" Jirachi said with a smile

"Two months"

"Well here's a bit of advice first three days DO NOT PISS HER OFF" the two yelled in unison

"Hey no need to tell me that … but no matter what things will be just fine" V said confidently

"Hey does anyone know Where the girls went" Jirachi asked

"Good question" Uxie said realizing they never told them

"I have a guess take out your wallet" V said as Uxie and Jirachi couldn't find them

"Where are they" Jirachi asked

"I have an Idea" V said smiling

At Celadon city mall

"[waving a debit card] I love it shopping" said a pink kitten

"Well with Uxie's and Jirachi's money it's like being rich" Mespirt said laughing while pushing a stroller holding her daughter

"That cold" Azelf said but thought it was funny

"Well miss Prego you can't get supply if you have no cash" Mespirt said laughing

"Well soon your baby shower is coming are you happy" Mew said flipping in the air

"Yup but I can't help but wonder what did darkrai mean when he said challenge" She said looking upward

"Who care just relax and have fun" Mespirt said smiling

"You're right what's the worst that could happen?"

"Oh poor deluded girl it can always get worse" Said a voice in Darkness

Cliffhanger what's going on? Well check it out this is will have a sequel with action so keep your shirt on im working on it . and please review bye


End file.
